The Plug
by lemongelo
Summary: He should have found this disturbing, for Merlin’s sake there was a giant hole in his boyfriend ear! And he apparently made wild rock concerts a regular occurrence. But instead he was finding this news rather… hot. (HD, oneshot, Rocker!Harry and piercing


**Disclaimer:** I can't even afford my _own_ plugs so don't sue me. I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything else Harry Potter related. If I did, lets just say Harry and Draco's hand-to-hand combat would have turned into tongue-to-tongue combat long ago.

* * *

It was kind of funny really. He should have noticed it long ago. After all he spent enough time staring at the boy yet managed to glance over this small but significant detail for months now. It was only until a week into their "official" dating that he finally noticed it, and even then nearly missed it. It was a fateful trip into Harry's bag, in search of a sugar quill, that finally brought it to light. 

"Harry, what is this?" Draco inquired and pulled a small, black, cylinder shaped piece of plastic from the depths of Harry's mess of a book bag.

Harry gasped. "You found it!" He cried and snatched it from Draco. "I've been looking for this for _months_! Where was it? In my bag? Oh I don't believe it," Harry rambled on as he inspected his little black treasure. Draco was lost.

"I'm sorry to part you from your long lost lover but what _is_ that?"

Harry blinked at him. "My earring," he stated simply.

"Earring?" Draco repeated, starring at the thing. It sure didn't look like an earring. Black, cylindrical, and probably as wide and thick as his pinky nail, Draco knew what earrings looked like and that was not one of them.

Harry looked at him dubiously, "An earring, you know, like girls-"

"I know what an earring is, you prat" Draco interrupted. "That looks nothing like an earring."

"Oh," said Harry, looking down at the 'earring' in his hand "Well that's because its not exactly an earring, it's a plug."

"Plug." Repeated Draco, starring at the thing in Harry's hand wearily.

"Uh huh, look." And with that, Harry turned his head and pushed his hair away from his right ear, giving Draco a clear view of it, or more importantly, his earlobe and the metal cylinder sticking though it.

Draco blinked. It wasn't like the other one. This one was made of metal and empty in the middle. There was a hole a bit smaller than his pinky in his boyfriend's ear and he could see right through to the other side. He said the first thing he thought of.

"What the _hell_ is _that_!"

"I told you," Sighed Harry as though he were teaching a 5 year old with attention deficit disorder. "It's a plug, well this ones a tunnel, and it goes-"

"I know _that_" Draco snapped. "But it's _huge_!"

"No, not really," Said Harry, who was unscrewing the back from it. "This is only a 6 gauge, I could go bigger, a lot bigger."

Draco stared in morbid fascination as Harry pulled out his metal 'tunnel', leaving a no longer see though, but still obviously large, hole in his ear, and then pushed the black 'plug' one in.

"Harry," he said quietly after Harry had finished his 'performance'. "Why in Salazar's name did you put a giant hole in you ear?"

Harry shrugged. "It pissed off my uncle."

Draco blinked again. Harry didn't notice and continued.

"He was yelling at my cousin round the beginning of this summer because a kid in his gang had a pierced ear. He said only queers and pansies had ear piercing."

"Harry, you are a queer."

Harry grinned. "I know"

"But why is it so _big_?" He half cried, feeling a bit exasperated and leaning in to get a better look.

"Because that pissed him off even more. You should have seen when I lost my 8 gauge so I put a screw and bolt in it. He was freaking out."

"So you blasted a _hole_ in you ear just to piss your uncle off?" Draco cried, backing away from the offending jewelry.

"Oh no, I had Tonks pierce it for me and then I got some tapers and plugs to stretched it. It took a few months to get to this."

"Oh so it wasn't always that- Wait _TONKS_?"

"Yeah…"

"As in my _cousin?_"

"Who else?"

"You let her stab something through your ear!"

"What? It was a lot easier then paying to have it pierced."

"Harry she's a nutcase _klutz_! She could have stabbed you in the head!"

"Naw," dismissed Harry with the wave of his hand, "She said she's done it loads of times for her and her friends"

"Wait what was Tonks doing at your house in the first place?"

"Oh, she was my guard most the summer. I guess they thought we'd get along better since we knew each other and she was closer to my age. Wasn't that smart of an idea though. She would always take me to concerts and clubs on her shifts. Man was that a blast."

Draco stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. Who was this Harry and what had he done with the one he was dating? That Harry didn't go out partying at rock concerts with his cousin of all people. He had a sudden vision of a 'rocker' Harry in tight, ripped jeans, a tank, and styled hair and found himself licking his lips. It wasn't that bad of an image.

"Draco?" Ask Harry, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" He then frowned. "Do you… not like it? If you want me to I'll take it out." He sounded a bit disappointed.

Draco snapped away from his vision of 'rocker' Harry, who now had no shirt on, and looked back at the black thing in Harry's ear. He should have found this disturbing, for Merlin's sake there was a giant, well not _that_ giant but still big, hole in his boyfriend ear. And he apparently made wild, late night,rock concertswith his cousin a regular occurrence and wore (at least he hoped he wore) sinfully tight ripped pants that should not be legal. But instead he was finding this news rather… well… rather fucking hot.

Harry was moving to remove the plug from his ear but Draco grabbed his hand to stop him. Leaning forward he took Harry's earlobe in his mouth and nipped it gently, before sucking on it and playing with it with his tongue. Harry froze, his eyes now wide, and gasped. Draco felt a shudder go though Harry as he left his ear and traveled down to the hollow spot below it, then his jaw, and then sucking and licking at his neck. When he pulled away, Harry eyes had glazed and it was his turn to blink.

"No," Said Draco. "I think I can get used to it."

"Oh," said Harry, his voice a bit strangled. Draco smirked at that. "Uh, ok then."

Draco paused for a moment, considering the gaping hole in Harry's ear that was starting to grow on him. "But don't make it any bigger."

Harry had come back to earth now. "No problem." Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips with his own. The two lost themselves for a while, before drawing away due to a lack of oxygen.

"So…" Said Draco, now straddling Harry's lap. He reached up and took Harry's earlobe between his fingers, playing with it. "Pierce anything else I should know about?"

Harry grinned coyly and leaned forward, his hot breath brushing Draco's ear when he whispered, "Just my nipple."

Draco's eyes widened in delight. He would _definitely_ have to see that _very_ soon.

That winter, when Harry made Draco come to a concert with him and Tonks, it turned out that Harry did own sinfully tight ripped jeans and an equally sinful black wife beater. Draco found a whole new appreciation for rock and piercings. He was sure to thank his cousin very sincerely.

**

* * *

Author Notes:** When I draw Harry, its become habit for me to put a plug in his ear and have his clothes rather rock influenced, I dunno why but I guess because Rocker!Harry is very hot. I've also recently started planning to stretch my right ear so I figured "heck why not?" I don't write a lot of snogging and just about 0 smut so I'm always nervous when I do. Reviews are much loved and adored. 


End file.
